Prestigious Future Fic
by corinthefangirl
Summary: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jordan and Maia are off on an adventure of a lifetime... Raising a family! Set a few years after CoHF this story has lots of funny moments but some drama too! Lots of OCs but the original characters are there also. Written with 46InferalInstruments.
1. Chapter 1

**Corin:** Hi! Corinthefangirl here! I am writing a Fanfiction with 46InfernalInstruments! Say hi 46. *Glares at 46*

**46:** *Looks at Corin nervously* Hi!

**Corin:** Not to me! To the readers!

**46:** *Turns to readers* Hi! *Turns back to Corin* Better?

**Corin:** *Nods* This is my first Fanfiction! So, try not to be too harsh!

**46:** Corin?

**Corin:** Ya?

**46:** *whispers* Can I do the disclaimer?

**Corin:** Darling, I know that's your favorite part, but you must wait until it's time. Can you tell the dear readers what this Fanfiction will be about.

**46:** This is about the gang's children! Whoa, right!? Any it's set throughout their lives, and… That's pretty much it.

**Corin:** This is just the prologue where we explain all the characters!

**46:** Can I say the disclaimer now?

**Corin:** Yes, you may.

**46:** YES! Okay. *Takes deep breath.* 46 and Corin own nothing but the character's from the books all belong to Cassandra Clare! All of their children belong to us! They are figures of our imagination! *Looks at Corin* Right, they are figures of our imagination, not some copied thing that you edited?

**Corin:** No, I didn't copy them off anyone!

**46:** But-

**Corin:** No! 46! Just get on with the story!

* * *

**Clary and Jace's children**

**Alexandria (Alec) Maryse Herondale:** Female, 6 years old in the beginning. Shadowhunter. Confident like her father, but she is also kind-hearted and caring and that helps balances out the confidence. In battle she is a strategist, unlike her brother. She thinks about her battles, and is the natural leader of the group. She has red hair and gold eyes. Gets along very well with her Uncle Alexander.

**Simon Lucian Herondale:** Male, 4 years old in the beginning. Shadowhunter. He is exactly like his father. He is arrogant, over-confident and rude. Except he does not enjoy being a player, he prefers having serious relationships. In battles he doesn't think, he fights his enemies head-on, unlike his older sister who think about her battles. He has strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. Gets along very well with his Aunt Izzy.

**Isabelle (Belle) Jocelyn Herondale:** Female, 2 ½ in the beginning. Shadowhunter. She is shy and quiet. She is usually seen reading a book or sketching, as she inherited her mother's artistic talent. In battle she is completely different, she is confident and talkative. She has golden hair, like her father, and gold eyes with green flecks. She always has a gleam in her eye that suggests that she knows something you don't and that she is slightly insane. Gets along well with Uncle Magnus.

* * *

**Magnus and Alexander's children (adopted)**

**Finn Gabriel Bane:** Male, 646 years old (looks 6ish) at the beginning. Warlock. He prefers to not fight. He is the peace-keeper of the group. But when he does have to fight, he protects the one's he loves with his life, he is an extraordinary fighter, but had a bad experience once in the field, and since then has lost his joy of battle. He has silver hair and silver eyes, but is not addicted to yin fen. His warlock's mark is that he has pure black angel wings, and he can fly.

**Jamie (Jem) Cecily Bane:** Female, 924 years old (looks 8ish) at the beginning, looks. Warlock. She is fierce and stubborn and doesn't like to listen to anyone but herself. She enjoys challenging people, and testing the limits of their self-control. She is caring with her friends and family, but in battle, she like Simon, enjoy the battle. Her eyes when glamoured are violet, her hair is a waist length deep auburn. When her eyes are unglamoured, she has black sclera (the white part of the eye) and bright purple irises. Her eyes are her warlocks mark. She usually wears black clothing, like Alec, they get along well. She also has ADHD, which in battle helps her.

* * *

**Simon and Isabelle's children**

**Margo (Marg) Chelsea Lightwood:** Female, 8 years old at the start of the story. Shadowhunter. Fiercely protective of her friends, in battle she is the protector, she watches their backs. She does not fight, only when necessary. When they are not in battle she is quiet and prefers to spend her time in the weapons room, training. Her hair is black and is short. (Pixie cut) Her eyes are a blue-gray color.

**Elliot Maxwell Lightwood:** Male, 3 years old at the beginning. Vampire. Any direct descendants of Simon Lewis will be Daylighters. He prefers to protect the group with his sister, he can go out into direct sunlight and he drinks blood like his father. He goes through normal Shadowhunter training, but he cannot bear the runes, and he cannot enter the Institute, so he trains in the forest. He has black hair and brown eyes.

* * *

**Jordan and Maia's children**

**Zachary (Zach) Luke Kyle:** Male, 6 years old at the beginning. Lycanthrope. He is a trouble maker. He and Alexandria have a constant flirt/fight-thing going on between them. In battle he is the second in command. He goes through normal Shadowhunter training, but he, like Elliot, cannot bear the runes. He has brown wavy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Alexandria calls him Zachy, and he calls her Allie.

**Ethan Mitch Kyle:** Male, 6 years old at the beginning. Lycanthrope, Zachary's twin. He is the friendlier of the two, he and Belle are best friends. In battle he never leaves Belle's side, they fight best together. He looks exactly like Zach, but has yellowy green eyes. He goes through normal Shadowhunter training, but like his twin and Elliot, he cannot bear the runes. He is very quiet and doesn't like attention.

* * *

**Corin:** Characters! Yay!

**46:** Now we can write! *High fives Corin*

*Jace, Clary, Izzy, Alexander (he will be referred to that instead of Alec), Magnus, Simon, Jordan and Maia walk in*

**Corin:** Uh… Hey guys…

**Jace:** *reads character list* Why is my youngest daughter crazy?

**46:** There always has to be a crazy person. *says as if he should know that*

**Magnus:** * read character list, starts jumping up and down excitedly* ALEC LOOK! WE GET BABIES!

**Alec:** *blushes*

**Simon:** Izzy! We get a Vampire and a Shadowhunter!

**Jordan:** Maia! We get twins!

**Maia and Izzy:** *groans*

**46 and Corin:** *Back out of room slowly*

**Corin:** *once safely out of the room* We will hopefully update soon! Hope you like the characters!

**46 and Corin: **Bye!


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Started

Chapter 1- Getting Started

**Corin:** Hello my little... What should I call you guys?

**46:** I think they should be, BTA! _I_ don't even have a name for my readers!

**Corin:** Well, PM us if you have any idea's!

**46: **Can we get on with the story now?

**Corin:** No. Not yet.

**46:** AWW!

**Corin:** Sorry, 46. But I have a couple things to explain.

**46:** Ugh! You suck! Couldn't you just say it after

**Corin:** No.

**46:** *pouts*

**Corin:** Shush 46! Sorry for not updating in a while, writers block and school. I`ll update more frequently since it`s spring break but afterwards I`ll try to upate about every week.

**46:** Can we do the story now?

**Corin:** We must do disclaimer first darling!

**46:** Ooh! My favourite part!

**Corin:** Cassandra Clare owns all the characters but we own the kids! They are figments of our imagination!

**46:** Story time?

**Corin:** Yes 46, story time.

* * *

Magnus' POV

"C'mon Finn, darling eat your mushy carrots." I cooed as I tried to feed Finn his carrots out of his favourite sparkly orange spoon.

"Daddy I'm 646 I can eat regular food! And I am perfectly capable of feeding myself" Finn grumbled "And gets me out this torture device!" I sighed and undid the straps that held Finn into his high-chair. Carefully I set him down on the floor and he ran away as fast as he could. I sat down to drink the rest of my tea when Jamie rushed followed by Alexander.

"Nanana boo boo you can't catch me!" She taunted as she ran away from Alexander. Our children were just bundles of completely uncontrollable energy. Alec was breathing heavily as he sat down in a chair at the table. I smiled over the edge of my tea cup. It had been Tessa and Will's but when Tessa had left London she had given them to me. Alexander hates to admit that he needed help controlling Jamie, so I asked

"Need some help?" Alexander responded with a definite no and he continued to chase after the kids yelling "Do I need to get Uncle Jace to come over here and tell you guys to knock it off?!" I waited for Jamie's response and it was as hilarious and adorable as I knew it would be "Sure! Cause he'd take our side!"

* * *

Clary's POV

I walk into the living room after finally getting Belle and Simon down for their nap. Jace pats the cushion next to him on the couch. I walk over and sit down.

"Where's Alec?" I ask to make sure she's not getting into trouble.

"Drawing at the table in the kitchen, I hope" Jace responds calmly. I laugh and curl up next to him. We haven't had time alone together in weeks and it feels good to have his arms around me. Suddenly I hear an enormous bang from the kitchen. Jace's eyes widen and we leap up and run to the kitchen. There stands Alec soaking wet holding Jace's seraph blade with this pipes exploding water everywhere. My eyes wide I turn around and look at Jace,

"I told not to leave your weapons where she could find them!" I tell Jace angrily as I walk over and pluck the sword from Alec's hand.

"I..I didn't," Jace mutters. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale..Lightwood.. Whatever your last name is! Don't lie to me!" I'm almost on the verge of tears thinking about Alec being hurt. "They were locked up in the safe under our bed and the only way to open it, besides having the password, was an open rune!" Jace replies stunned. Both of us turn towards Alec.

"Baby," Jace asks "May I see what you are drawing?" Alec giggled, she had ever been much of a talker, and handed Jace the paper "Here Daddy!" I peer over Jace's shoulder and my mouth opens wide. Instead of regular 6 year old scribbles there are 14 perfectly drawn open runes. I laughed, relieved

"Guess we'll have to hide our steles now too!"

* * *

Jordan's POV

"The end." I close the book just as Ethan and Zach fall asleep. I smile and kiss both their foreheads. I walk out of the room, across the hall to Maia and my room. I open the door to see Maia laying in bed, reading. "Maia?" I asked softly. She looked up and smiles.

"Ya?"

"What are you reading?"

She looks down at the book, "uh.. It's the Lovely Bones."

"Um... Cool, I guess?"

"We are super interesting!" Maia laughs.

I crawl under the covers and slide my arm around her. She leans over and kisses me. I kiss her back. These moments are rare, so I appreciate. Suddenly we are interrupted by a chorus of "Hee, hee, hee YAP! Hee, hee, hee YAP!"We quickly break away from each other and look up to see Ethan and Zach standing, staring with wide eyes at us. I swallow and look over at Maia, a blush creeping over her cheeks. I don't know whether to be mad or what so I climb out of bed and pick up Ethan in one arm and Zach in another.

"C'mon munchkins time for bed." I tuck them into bed and make sure they're actually asleep this time.

* * *

Simon's POV

"This is so stupid! Ugh!" I hear Margo say. I dry my hands and walk over to see what made her say such an un-Margo-like thing.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" I ask

"This stupid math homework! It's. So. STUPID!" she's so frustrated it's actually kinda funny.

"What kind of problem is it?"

"The question is: What is 49 divided by 7?" She moaned into her hands.

"I have no clue! I suck at math! IZZY!" I yell, I've never been good at math...

"It's 8:30 and Margo has training tomorrow so tell her I'll help her tomorrow!" Izzy yells back

"I can hear you mommy!" Margo yells as she walks into the bathroom.

Izzy walks into the kitchen laughing her head off.

"Our daughter is sure something else!" She says filling up her glass at the sink. I walk over and put my hands around her waist. She turns around to kiss me.

"I love you Isabelle Lightwood" I mumble through kisses. She buries her head in my shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready for bed!" Margo and Elliot yell at the same time. "Jinx!" Everyone in the house bursts into laughter. And hand in hand Izzy and walk to tuck in our beautiful children.

* * *

**Corin:** Thanks for reading! Re-

**46:** Remember if you have any idea`s on what to call you PM either Corin or me! *smiles smugly at Corin*

**Corin:** *Glares at 46* Jerk.

**46:** *Smiles at Corin*

**Corin:** See you guys next time!

**46:** And remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3-Alicante

**46:** Hello! This is the chapter that I wrote! Corin= Did nothing besides edit and post it! I hope you like!

**Corin**: We have decided to update every Sunday from now on.

**46:** YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

**Corin**: Someone's excited

**46:** Well then. Uh... We don't own any of the characters, except for the children! Cassandra Clare owns all of the Parents! I hope that's clear! Now to the story!

**Corin: **Post script; I still don't have a name for my readers so review or PM me some ideas!

* * *

**1 year later**

Alexander's POV

"Jem? Do you _ever _calm down?" I asked smiling.

"Nope!" She said giggling. "We're finally here! Idris! I've been waiting forever!" she exclaimed.

"It was only a week." I pointed out. She glared at me. I shrugged.

"You are the worst father ever." She said, while hugging me. We walked up the path for a little while, until finally Jem got tired of walking with the "worst father ever". She ran up the path to go talk to Alec. I sighed. Jace and Clary just had to name their child Alexandria and nickname her Alec. By the Angel, I complain too much.

"Uncle A?" A small voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see 9 year old Margo.

"Hey Marg, what's up?" She looked at me, her blue- gray eyes curious.

"Why are your eyes so blue?" She asked, completely innocently. Laughing, I picked her up, so we could catch up to the rest of the group.

"I don't really know Marg, I guess… I was just born with really blue eyes." She giggled. She was so similar to Max, minus the glasses and love of manga, but everything else was exactly the same. Well, most stuff...

"Some people say my eyes are weird." She said sadly, as she looked up at me. "Do you think my eyes are weird?" I shook my head. Her eyes were quite unique, they were a perfect mixture of blue and grey.

"People said my eyes were weird too, but I always told myself that they are just jealous that their eyes aren't as cool as ours." I said softly, she smiled at me brightly and hugged me.

"Margo! Look! We can see Alicante!" Jem called. Why did Magnus have to portal us so far from Alicante? Wow. I am seriously full of complaints today. I placed Margo on the ground and she ran to the group of kiddies, who were gawking at Alicante.

"What did Marg want?" A voice behind me asked, Simon.

"Oh, she asked why my eyes are so blue." Simon burst into a fit of laughter. After he calmed down a bit, he looked at me.

"Well she is right, they are very blue."

"Thanks?"

"You are welcome, creepy blue- eyed demon slayer." I looked at him, he shrugged. "Well that's what you are, right?"

"What is my brother?" Izzy asked, coming up behind us.

"Um… Nothing." He said to quickly.

"Huh. Nice try." She was staring at him, she actually looked scary. Poor Simon… "Alexander? What did my dearest husband call you?" I looked at Simon, I was so going to betray him.

"He called me a 'creepy blue- eyed demon slayer Iz! You have to punish thy vampire!" I said. Pointing at 'thy vampire'.

"Simon! Thy shall be punished at midnight!" She announced dramatically.

"No! Thy shall not be punished! Thy was just joking!" Simon laughed.

"Did I just walk into a medieval battle field?" Finn asked behind us.

"Oh! Hey Finn. No, you walked into what we call a medieval verbal joust." Simon stage- whispered.

"Uh... Okay? Do I need to call, like a therapist? Or something?" He asked, completely serious. "Because, Clary is standing right over there." He points at Clary, who was talking animatedly with Magnus.

"No… I don't think Clary is a therapist… But, I think we're okay… Right? We're okay?" Simon asked, Iz nodded her head, I shook mine. "Why is Clary talking to Magnus? I thought he like, only spoke about clothes and glitter…" Simon spoke quietly to Finn.

"Apparently Jocelyn is pregnant, which is odd because she's like 50. So… That's that!" Finn explained. He shrugged, then walked, well more like flew, up the path to Alicante. He has wings. Lucky fart.

"Why does he get wings?" I heard Simon complain.

"Because… Because… I got nothing." Iz said.

"It's his warlock mark. Magnus wanted warlocks, so we chose warlocks." I explained.

"Why wings?"

"Ask Finn."

"You ask him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. Jerk."

"Your welcome!" Iz waved her hand in acknowledgement, as she walked up the path, to go talk to Finn.

"Do you think they get to choose their mark?" Simon asked beside me.

"Do you get to choose what you look like, Daylighter?" Magnus whispered dramatically, Simon jumped. It was funny.

"Uh… No? Maybe? Yes?" Simon looked nervous, I have no idea why. A sparkly warlock is in no way intimidating, well, when he wasn't smiling… And laughing…

After Magnus finally stopped laughing, he answered, "No, we don't get to choose." Simon looked disappointed. "Does that make our poor Daylighter sad?" Simon nodded his head like a little kid. "Aww…. Is Simon a poor wittle bwaby?"

"Bwaby?" Simon asked confused.

"Bwaby. It's a new word! I think…" Magnus replied. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Daddy! We're here!" Alec called. She ran up to Jace and was tugging on his sleeve excitedly.

"Clary! Help! Our daughter is murdering me! Ahhhh!" Alec started giggling, and Clary rolled her eyes.

I grabbed Magnus's hand. "Thank you for doing this." I whispered.

"You're welcome, I guess I'll see you when you get back." He kissed me lightly and started up the path again.

"Hello, Alicante." I whispered looking up at the Demon Towers, then ran to catch up with my family.

* * *

Corin: THAT WAS TOO AMAZING TO BE ALOUD ON THE INTERNET!

46: Love you too.

Corin: Hope to update soon!(Probably Sunday) Hope you guys enjoyed!

46: Byeee!

Magnus: No! Not yet!

Corin: Magnus!? How did you get in?

Magnus: The door was open. Anyway! Jordan and Maia didn't go to Idris with everyone else. Just to clear things up! Okay. Toodles!

Corin: *facepalm*


	4. Snippet-Pancakes!

Snippet-Pancakes

**46:** Another one of my chapters!

**Corin:** This is the events leading up to the "hee, hee, hee, YAP" scene, from Zach's POV!

**46:** Hope you likee! And remember, all Corin did was edit and post!

**Corin:** *pouts*

* * *

Zach's POV

Ethan and I slowly creeped down the hall. We heard sounds coming from our parent's room, curious we slowly went to the door. I peeked in the tinniest bit, and almost immediately pulled my head out in disgusted horror.

I looked at Ethan. He smirked slightly, and of course I knew what he was thinking. Three, two one.

"Hee, hee, hee YAP! Hee, hee, hee, YAP!" Both of us yelled at the same time. They both sprang apart quickly, mom was blushing.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my torso, I looked up in surprise, dad had picked me and Ethan up and was carrying us both back to our rooms.

The next day

I woke up to Ethan practically screaming "Hee, hee, hee YAP!" In my ear.

I rolled over muttering, "You are the _worst twin in the world_!"

"No, you love me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice. Now. Get up. Mom made pancakes!"

I was instantly awake. "Pancakes."

"Pancakes."

"Like P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S, pancakes?"

"Yes. Pancakes. It's not hard."

Pancakes. Mmm… Mom rarely make pancakes.

I got up and bolted down the stairs, with Ethan running behind me. I reached the kitchen, I could smell their delicious, buttery, fluffy smell. "PANCAKES!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Whoa! Their just pancakes!" Mom called, as I ran to the table. I turned to her in shock.

"Just. Pancakes?" I asked, in the most intimidating voice I could. "You _dare_ call the most delicious of food, just. Pancakes?"

"Uh... Ya?" She whispered nervously.

"Le gasp!" I said dramatically.

She looked at me weirdly, but proceeded to give me pancakes.

If I had my pancakes. Everything would be fine.

* * *

**Corin:** Every Sunday we will be updating the story story, but during the week and Saturday, we will be posting random little snippets of their life! Just cute little family fun!

**46:** What Corin said!

**Corin:** Bye bye for nowsies!

**46:** Bye *looks at Corin weirdly*

**Corin:** *Smiles creepily at 46*


	5. Chapter 4-Alicante II

**Corin:** Hello!

**46:** Another chapter! Another chapter! *does a happy dance*

**Corin**: Uhh… Okay? Anyway! Here is another chapter for you guys! I wrote this chapter and 46 just edited it!

**46:** Corin got a point!

**Corin:** Hope you enjoy!

**46:** We don't own any of the original characters just the kids!

* * *

**Alicante II –Chapter 4**

**Jace's POV**

We walked up the beautiful path towards the Fairchild's house in Alicante. It was a huge house on the edge of the city. Alec ran up to me and said dramatically

"It's just so beautiful I think I'm gonna die!" I laughed; she was such a drama queen. "Where are Margo, Elliot, Jamie and Finn staying?" she asked her eyes wide.

"They're staying in the Lightwood manor. It's just across the road." I replied as Clary took out the key to the house and opened the door to the house. Okay more like mansion. Alec blew by me Simon in tow towards the open door. Clary giggled and came over to pick up the bags. We walked into the house ad almost tripped over Alec, Simon and Belle sitting in the front hallway, mouths gaping.

"Okay munchkins, let's eat some supper and then get you guys to bed." I said, picking up Belle and carrying her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Simon did you brush your teeth yet?" I ask. Trying to get our kids to bed was chaos.

"Maybe." Simon replied. I scooped him up and walked over to the bedroom that he was sharing with Alec. There were plenty of bedrooms but neither of them could sleep without the other, it was just adorable. When I walked in Alec was doing back flips on her bed.

"Alec, what have I said about doing back flips on the bed?" I scolded, smiling.

"It's too easy so I should practice on the floor." She replied, quoting what I'd said a week earlier. She smiled her huge smile that made you want to give her anything. I sat Simon down on his bed and tucked him in. Alec stood up and hugged me. I kissed her forehead and turned off the light.

I walked across the hall towards mine and Clary's room. She was sitting in bed, re-reading her copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex. I pulled on my pajamas and crawled in beside her. Clary closed her book and snuggled in next to me. I snaked my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She sat up and kissed me back. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Clarissa Herondale." she smiled and rolled onto her side. I laid down beside her and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

I woke up peacefully light shining through the window which worried me. Usually Margo and Elliot would've woken Izzy and me up by now. Then again I suppose portaling to a magical land and then walking 3 km to the house could do that to a 9 and 4 year old. I lay there staring at the ceiling for a bit and then got up to get dressed. Humming as I threw on some pants and a shirt, I heard some giggles out in the hallway so I walked silently over to the door. I opened it quickly and yelled

"BOO!" Margo, Elliot, Jem and Finn shrieked in delight and giggled as I chased them down to the kitchen where Alexander was cooking breakfast. He looked at me weirdly and I smiled back. We had become pretty good friends since I'd married Izzy but he still thought that I was strange. I walked over to the cupboards and started setting the table.

"Are zee Herondales coming for zee breakfast?" I ask Alexander in my best Count Dracula voice.

"Not sure, why don't we send the kids over to ask." Alexander replied, not looking up from the eggs he was seasoning.

"Margo, Elliot, Jem and Finn wanna go see if Jace, Simon, Clary, Belle and Alec are coming for breakfast?"

"Sure!" They all said in unison.

* * *

**Margo's POV**

We all walked to the front door to get to our shoes on when daddy walks over to me.

"Make sure no one gets into trouble." He reminds me as I tie my Converses.

"I will but why am I in charge, Jem's the oldest," I thought for moment "by a lot."

"I know," daddy replied "but you're more mature." I smile back, gave him a hug and walked out the door.

* * *

With me holding Elliot's hand and Jem holding Finn's we cross the street towards the Fairchild's manor. It looks almost identical to the Lightwood manor but it has the Fairchild crest instead of the Lightwood one. I send Finn and Elliot up ahead to ring the doorbell because I know they like to. Alec opens the door and asks me

"What 'cha need Margy?" She always calls me that just to tease me. I reply,

"Daddy wants to know if you guys wanna come for breakfast, Alexandria." She smirks in at me. Alexandria annoys her as much as Margy annoys me.

"One sec, I'll ask." Alec turns around and yells "MUUUUM CAN WE GO TO THEIR HOUSE FOR BREAKFAST!"

Auntie Clary says back,

"Sure, I'll bring Belle over in about 10 minutes but you and Simon can go back with them."

"Okay mummy sees you there." Alec says and proceeds to tie her shoes.

I bend over to examine a bug on the ground when I here a small voice say,

"Margo I can't tie my shoes." I look up to see Simon with a frustrated look on his face.

"It's okay I'll help." I bend over to tie his shoes and then we walk back over to the Lightwood house.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

To a stranger it might look as if Margo and I dislike each other, hate even, but to people who know us it's easy to tell that we're really good friends. I like Margo because she doesn't treat me like a little kid even though I'm 2 years younger than she is. She rarely corrects me and if she does it's never in spite. We idly chat as we cross the street, when we walk into the house and I smell eggs cooking. Mmmmm... Uncle Alexander is the BEST cook. We all sit down just as mummy, daddy and Belle come in the door. I saunter over to daddy and pull on his sleeve,

"Daddy will you sit by me?" I ask

"Of course baby." He smiled and held my hand and we went to sit down.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

We all sat down to a delicious breakfast of egg and sausage made by Alexander. He was a WAY better cook than Izzy. The kids chattered excitedly about Alicante.

"I hear the rivers made of gold!" Elliot said

"Nuh uh," I hear Belle say "everyone knows it's made of gummy worms." I burst into laughter and everyone looks at me, confused.

"What about we show you guys around Alicante today?" I suggest. I get a chorus of yes's so the adults all start to plan our day on the town.

* * *

**46:** Aww! That's adorable! Family fun time!

**Corin:** 46. Calm. Down.

**46:** No. I ship it.

**Corin:** Ship what?

**46:** Them. *makes a circling motion with her hand*

**Corin:** Who's them? *says with face scrunched up in confusion*

**46:** Them

**Corin:** OHH! Them!

**46:** Ya.

**Corin:** Well, hope you liked it! Hopefully we will update soon! Remember if you have any questions or anything, don't hesitate to ask 46 or me! Through PM or review!

**46:** We still don't have a name for our readers so PM or review suggestions too please!


	6. Alicante-III

46: Sorry for not posting in a bit things have been pretty hectic with renovations, dance competitions and being sick!

Corin: This is the chapter 46 wrote! I only edited it.

46: Also, a lot of people have been asking me what my real name is… So… I guess I'll tell you! My real name is Alessandra.

Corin: Mine is Corin

46: *looks at you* Everybody knew that already.

Corin: Oh.

46: We got questions! Well, a question… Anyway! Here it is! *looks at card* _lizzy .sundstrom_ asked "46: Do you like pancakes? Corin: Do I need to get you a pamphlet for couple's therapy?" Yes. I absolutely love pancakes.

Corin: Maybe?

46: We should get to the story…

Corin: Wait! I have an important message, and the disclaimer.

46: Oh. Okay. Go ahead.

Corin: We still don't have a name for our precious readers… So if you have any ideas, PM either 46 or me! *nudges 46* Do the disclaimer.

46: We only own the kids and the plot!

* * *

**Margo's POV**

"Ha! I told you it wasn't made of gummy worms!" Elliot said. Belle looked disappointed.

"Dang it! I was_ so_ sure!" Belle whispered. I laughed slightly.

A giant _splash_ sounded behind me, I whipped around to see Jem standing, soaking wet by the river shore. "I'm so going to kill you Finn!" She sounded furious, but she was smiling, as was he.

"Kids! Time to go!" Jace yelled from beside Alec. Who was beside me, who was beside _everyone else_. Alec muttered something I couldn't hear. "Alec! Mind your mouth!" Jace joked, his golden eyes bright.

She grinned. "Why? Your mouth is worse." He glared at her, though his eyes were smiling.

We walked for a bit until we all started complaining about our sore feet then we headed back to the manor. Suddenly I had an idea, I ran up to Alec, my eyes wide,

"Alec I have the best idea ever!" She smiled back at me and we commenced our plan.

* * *

"Okay. Margo, what's your best idea ever?" Finn asked after Jace and Clary left.

"Truth or Dare!" I blurted happily. Everyone looked up at me like I was crazy. "What? Truth or Dare would be fun!" Everyone looked at each other, Finn was the first person to sit in the circle. After we all sat down. Finn went first.

"Okay. Jem, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth." She looked confident.

"Have you ever… thrown… A party?"

"Many, and no offense Finn. That sucked." He nodded his head.

"Alec! Truth or Dare!" Jem practically yelled at her.

"Dare!" she said, sounding nervous.

"I dare you too sing a song." She paled.

"Okay. What song?"

Jem thought for a moment. "Nothing left to say by Imagine Dragons." Alec stood up slowly, walked into the center of the circle and started singing:

_Who know how long_  
_I've been awake now?  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
__they__ keep calling me  
Beckoning...  
Who knows what's right?  
The lines keep getting thinner  
My age has never made me wise  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

_There's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now.  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now,__I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
There's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now.  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now, I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
_  
_Below my soul  
I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come too far  
To see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

_There's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now. __  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now,__ I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now__.  
There's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now.  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now,__ I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now__.  
_  
_I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
Hey!  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

there's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now.

_I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now, I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now. __  
There's nothing left to say now, there's nothing left to say now.  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now, I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now. _

"Whoa!" I said. She was really good.

She went and sat back down in her seat, blushing like mad. "It wasn't that good." She said quietly, head down.

Simon looked at her in awe, "Are you insane? That was awesome!" She blushed deeper.

Alec looked up at Simon, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your middle name?"

"Lucian and how did you not already know that?." He said , looking at Alec with a confused look. Alec started to make up a excuse when Mom called from across the hall,

"Margo! Elliot! It's time for bed!" Elliot and I groaned, but I guess I was pretty tired.

"Good night everyone." I said tiredly, and walked across the hall to my room.

* * *

Lorelei: You've definitely had better chapters…

Corin: *nods in agreement* Wait! Lorie how'd you get in here?!

46: *looks up from book* Oh hi! Everyone this is our sister Lorelei! She helps us with our chapters!

Corin: Post script46 and I do not own Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons. Also we'll try to update Tuesdays since the play we're in has started practising Mondays.

46: See y'all next time!

Corin: *looks at you weirdly* Seriously y'all?

46: Yup! Bye!

46: Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7- Baby Names!

**Corin: Hello! So sorry for not posting!**

**46: Our grandparents were here and we were forced to *shudders* Socialize!**

**Corin:*looks terrified* Yah. We will write a nice long satisfying chapter this weekend and post it Tuesday or Wednesday next week.**

**46: This chapter is basically Jocelyn and Luke attempting to decide a baby name. Since, if you remember, Jocelyn's pregnant!**

**Corin: Sorry if there's some mistakes but I had to write this all by myself! Also there's some reference's to John Green's The Fault in Our Stars cause I couldn't think of much!**

**46: We appreciate all the reviews and follows!**

**Corin: We only own the kids and the plot. The original characters are owned by the wickedly talented ,Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Jocelyn POV**

"Luke, for the last time we are NOT naming the baby Gertrude! You know I don't name kids after people because if I did, Clary's name would be Serphina!" I said exasperatedly,throwing my hands up.

"Oh but it be so adorable! Baby Gertrude!" he said framing his face. I laughed. I love Luke so much. I sighed,

"Here I made a list of baby names that aren't from 1847." I slid him a paper across the table. He studied the paper for a bit.

"I like Hazel and Angelina for girls and Silas and Mitchell for boys" he replied. I smiled.

"Hazel and Mitchell were my favourite." I admitted, slightly surprised he'd picked them.

"I've got some work to do. Are you okay for a bit?" Luke asked.

"I'm pregnant not disabled. I can sit here for a while." I replied. Luke snorted,

"Of course you can. See you in a few." He kissed my forehead and walked back to his office.

I was sitting there contemplating whether or not some water would be worth walking all the way to the kitchen for when the phone rang. I stood up to get it but Luke beat me to it,

"I'll get it," he said walked over to the to the phone "Hi Clary" he said and that's all that I heard until "Darling ,would you like to talk to Clary?"

"Yes please. But you'll have to bring me the phone." Luke walked over to the couch and handed me the phone,

"Hi Clary," I said after Luke handed me the phone,

"Hi mom," Clary covered the phone with heard hand and yelled "Alexandria Maryse Herondale! What have I told you about chasing your brother with blades?"

I heard Alec reply "But mommy, it's not even a real one. It's just one of the fakey-wakey plastic ones you make us practice with."

Clary sighed "It's still not nice. What about you phone Margo and see if she wants to sleep over tonight?" Alec screamed yes so loud it even hurt my ears and then she was gone. It was still weird to hear Alec and Simon and Belle call Clary, mom, even though I'd had 7 years to get used to it.

"So how are things? You decided on a name yet?" Clary asked, eagerly. Sometimes I thought she was more excited about this baby than I was. Then again having a sibling who's life goals aren't to create an army of demons Shadowhunters may be a nice thing.

"No, we haven't but we've got a few options. Hazel and Angelina for girls and Silas and Mitchell for boys." I said. Clary squeaked excitedly. Sometimes I forgot that she was only 27. Still my little girl.

"I like Hazel for a girl." She said "The boy names could go either way." I smiled. In the background I heard shrieking and running around.

"Mom, I've gotta go deal with who gets the last cookie," I was about to hang up when Clary said, "but I have a book suggestion first; it's called The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It's amazing! Since I think we have to pick up Margo and some more cookies, I'll drop it off at your house. Okay?" I hadn't read a good book in quite awhile so I replied,

"Okay. See you in a bit!" Then I hung up the phone. 10 minutes later I heard 4 pairs of feet coming up the stairs to the apartment. The door burst open and Clary and the kids flew in like a whirlwind.

"HELLO!" Alec,Simon and Belle all yelled in unison as they came running full tilt into the living room. Clary followed, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. That's what I get for letting Jace _feed_ them lunch," Her eyes lit up whenever she talked about the kids or Jace. I was so happy for her. "Ice tea and pizza" Clary sighed. "Oh well! Here's the book." She handed me a dog eared book with a black cover.

"Thanks!" I grinned. "Been bored out of my mind. According to Luke pregnancy means the same thing as full body cast." Clary laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya." She said and I waved. After they all left I commenced reading...

* * *

**4 hours later...**

"LUKE! WE ARE NAMING OUR CHILD HAZEL!" I yelled across the apartment.

He called back, "WHY?"

"Because of this" He walked into the living room and I held out The Fault in Our Stars.

"Okay then?" He said and took the book from my hand. I choked back tears,

"You said _okay!" _Luke looked at me strangely. I smiled and told him,

"Read it! I command you too!"

* * *

**Corin: Sorry again for the shortness.**

**46: We will update Tuesday or Wednesday next week.**

**Corin: Updating should become more regular towards the end of June when our finals are over.**

**46: Which means lots of updates in the summer.**

**Corin: YUP! Also, if you haven't all ready, take Jocelyn's suggestion and read The Fault in Our Stars by John Green! It's amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8-Birthday Party!

**Corin: *cowers from angry gazes of readers* Helloooooo...**

**46: We're so sorry for not updating!**

**Corin: Life got in the way.**

**46: Stupid life.**

**Corin: May is really hectic for us but we'll try to update as much as possible.**

**46: Updates will be back to every week at the end of June.**

**Corin: Thank you to the lovely our lovely sister, Lorelei (divergent-tfios-tribute) for writing this chapter! Thanks for sticking with us!**

* * *

Clary's POV

"Woah! Alec slow down" I said, attempting to calm down my eager 11-year-old.

"NO, NO, NO!" Alec said jumping up and down. "When's everyone coming? Can I see my cake yet? Presents?" I laughed,

"Someone's eager for their party to start. And 3:30, no and later." Alec frowned for all of four seconds then was back to jumping around eagerly. I smiled and kissed her head.

"It's 3:15 if you want to go get your dress on." I said.

"YAY!" Alec ran to her room as fast as she could. I smiled. I loved Alec, Belle and Simon so much. I sat around in the kitchen drinking some tea, when the doorbell rang. I got up to get it but Alec beat me to it.

"Zachy! Ethan! Yay!" She smiled, ear to ear. I walked to the door.

"Hi guys!" I smiled. "Alec why don't you take Ethan and Zach to your room." As Alec dragged them off, I turned to Maia,

"Just a bundle of energy, isn't she" I said, Maia smiled,

"Tell me about it!" Maia laughed, "Trying to get out the door was a nightmare!"

"You're welcome to stay." I invited,

"It's okay. I have work." Maia held a finger to her lips. I did the same.

"See you later then." I said

"Attempt to get some sleep." She replied.

"That's a reality." I said. Maia laughed, said bye to the boys and left. It took another 20 minutes for everyone to arrive. Alec had so much energy, I had no idea where she kept it all.

"Okay, kids! Time for supper." Every single "kid" turned and glared at me, I was quite frightened,

"Auntie Clary, technically I'm a teenager and Zachary and Ethan and Alec are pre-teens. Belle and Simon are the only children." Margo said, always the smart one. I laughed when Simon stuck his tongue out at Margo and Belle did the same.

"Okay, teenager, pre-teens and kids, time for supper." I said. I could hear Jace laughing from the dining room. I followed the chattering kids into the dining room. I finished serving the pizza. I sat down and ate mine and listened to the conversation.

" Your going to love my present" Margo said and smiled at Alec.

" She's going to love mine more!" Zach said.

" I guess we'll find out soon!" Alec said through a mouthfull of pizza. I smiled and gave a small laugh. I listened and watched the teen, pre-teens and children talk amongst themselves for a while longer before 1 quickly stated,

" You guys can go open presents once your done eating." In a matter of five seconds they all dropped whatever they were eating and dashed to the living room. I sighed and follow after, Jace at my heels, trying his best to not burst into laughter.

" Which one should I open first" I head Alec say as I entered the room. She has already grabbed all the presents and laid them out in a semi- circle around the front of her. She started examining them closely. Finally she randomly picked one and asked " Who's is this!" In a split second Zach said waving his hand in the air,

"Mine, mine! It's mine!" Alec smiled, opened the present and gasped. She held out a glinting seraph blade in her hands.

" It's beautiful"  
" I knew you would like it!" Zach blushed a bit.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alec put the seraph blade down and hugged Zach tightly. He smiled and pushed her away lightly. They had been hugging or a while and Jace and I had watched them sceptically. I shrugged off the feeling and asked,

" Who's next?"

* * *

Alec had gotten several other weapons and an assortment of books but she kept looking back at the box with the seraph blade in it. Alec opened the last present and I exclaimed " Cake Time!" All the kids jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I looked at Jace for a moment, he smiled, gave a small nod and we follow the kids into the kitchen.

All the kids sat at the table, partially in their seats as I brought out Alec's cake. I set it on the table in front of her and we sang happy birthday. After we sang she began to giggle maliciously . " Alec... Alec, No... Alec!" Alec gave a devilish smile and smushed her face into the cake. All the kids burst into laughter. I looked over at Jace and shook my head " That's going to be hard to clean up!" I laughed.

* * *

**46: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Corin: We are not going to abandon this story! Thank for sticking with us!**

**46: See you next time!**

**Corin: Technically we'll write to them.**

**46: True. Oh well then, write to you next time!**

**Corin: Au revoir!**


End file.
